If These Characters Could Speak
by SkywalkerChild
Summary: SW Characters decide they've had enough.
1. Mara and Luke

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything.   
  


If These Characters Could Talk  


  
Mara Jade stood in the room, invisible to the man at the desk. The light from the computer screen reflected off his glasses, which were trying to fall off his nose every time he scrunched his face in thought. Occassionaly, he would scratch his goatee or run his hand through his hair before beginning to type again.  
Pushing her red hair behind her ears, Mara went to look over her creator's shoulder. She examined the words on the screen carefully and frowned at what she saw.  
"What are you doing to me, Tim?" she asked, even though he wouldn't answer her. "Now, I know you and I have been separated for a few years, and some other authors have been writing my life, but aren't you supposed to be righting wrongs, not perpetuating them." Her green eyes narrowed as he typed another sentence. "Wait a minute, didn't I want to kill him when you brought me into the world?"  
Timothy Zahn didn't answer. As she watched him continue to type, she felt her stomach tie up in knots. He had just signed away her life. A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw her friend, soon to be husband, looking at her.  
"Can you believe this?" she asked him, gesturing towards the author that had just brought them together.  
Luke walked over to read the screen. She heard him sigh and when he looked up, she knew he had the same opinion that she did.  
"I do love you, Mara, but in that platonic, non-threatening kind of way. Besides, you did want to kill me for a good portion of our first year knowing each other. I didn't think that sort of thing could be so easily overlooked."  
Mara nodded. "And besides, can you really see me coming up with pet names for you? I'll be still calling you 'Skywalker' when we're old and grey."  
They both laughed.  
  
Luke and Mara were leaning on either corner of the new desk, reading as Mike spun their life together. Once in awhile, they would look at each other, an eyebrow raised in confusion or amusement.   
"Skywalker, can you enlighten me? When did I become a docile, weak, lovey-dovey woman who wanted nothing more than to be carrying your child?"  
"About the same time that I fell in love with you, which I think I missed." He squinted at the screen. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be suffering from some terrible disease? A smart woman like you wouldn't want to bring a child into the world if you were ill."  
Mara nodded emphatically. "Yes thank you." She pointed to the author. "Could you please tell him that?"


	2. Leia

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never did. I just make more sound decisions than profic authors.  
  


If These Characters Could Speak II  


  
Han found himself in a strange room; he had completely lost his bearings. One moment, he was at Luke's wedding as the best man, and the next he was in this room, with a man he'd never seen before. But he did recognize the contraption on the man's desk and knew what was going on.  
"Ah, so you're the one who's going to try and capture my character today, I see," Han said to the man, even though he knew the author couldn't hear him. "Let's see what you've got so far"  
Han started to read what was on the screen, but had to look up when he heard the familiar guttural tones of his friend, Chewbacca. His Wookie friend gave him a hug, then pointed at the screen and roared angrily.  
Han squinted at the words, trying to read them before they moved up the page and off screen.  
"WHAT???"  
Han turned to stare at his companion. "He killed you? Is he allowed to do that? Does George know about this?"  
Chewie shrugged and his growl came out almost as a purr. Han stormed off into a portal of imagination, going off to yell at his creator.  
  
The room was dark. But not dark enough as far as Han was concerned. His eyes were bloodshot and he had not slept in what felt like years. He looked at the author he was now dealing with and sighed.  
"I don't drink. Much. When did I turn into an alcoholic?" he asked, probably more politely than he had intended. Of course, Mike didn't answer him, and Han really hadn't expected one, although it certainly would have been nice.  
Han peered at the screen, amazed at what he had turned into. He hated his son, was snippy with his wife and friends, and didn't appear to be bathing anymore. What the hell was that all about?  
"I'm a smuggler, a nerf herder; I don't drink myself into a hole because some moon killed my best friend. I don't take it out on my son. I get angry and blow up every shred of those people I can, to revenge Chewbacca."  
Mike kept on typing.  
Han frowned. "I'm not a drunk."  



	3. Han

Disclaimer: George still has the right to destroy these characters however he chooses. I'm just letting them vent about it.  
Rating: PGI mean, why not?  
Author's Note: Read parts One and Two for the full effect.   


  
If These Characters Could Speak III  


Leia Organa Solo took a long, hard look at the man in front of her and then sighed. She was definitely not conflicted about her relationship with her children and the time she spent at work. She was, however, conflicted about which way to hurt the writer.  
Stop it, Leia, that's the Dark Side, she said to herself, and then quickly returned with Well, who's to say I'm not supposed to be on the Dark Side. There has to be an evil twin, right?  
Leia tried to remember the woman she had been when George Lucas had created her. She had been young, of course, and headstrong, but also intelligent and passionate. She wasn't sure where all her passion had gone. Now she was a work-driven woman, who had somehow managed to conceive three children with a husband she never saw.  
That's not like me. I've loved Han since that first kiss in the Millennium Falcon; I would be sure to spend as much time with him as possible.  
Yes, there was no question Leia was dedicated to the cause of the Rebellion, and later the New Republic. Bail, her foster-father, would have been proud of her. But she was also trying to undo the legacy her true father had left behind.   
Why did I never truly cope with that? I merely turned him out of my room, and had a spiteful thought about him as I fought a battle. Wasn't I supposed to be more understanding than that?  
And what exactly of those three mysteriously conceived children? How cliché was it that she gave birth to twins? And that she named her second son Anakin? If I had not truly come to terms with my father, wouldn't my last decision be to name my son after him? That should have been Luke's job.  
She shook her head and looked at the writer again. The words on the screen blurred to her eyes as he tried to get all his ideas down on to the hard drive. She frowned as she realized that she had suddenly become a jealous, bitter woman--jealous of her daughter's relationship with her new aunt, bitter that she hadn't been in Jaina's life enough.  
I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised about all this-my husband is an alcoholic, his best friend is dead, and my brother married a woman who wanted to kill him. The Law of Probability would suggest that I'd get screwed too.


End file.
